


Of Green Eyes

by SlashAddict4Life



Series: Shuffle Crossovers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slash, Time Travel, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Bucky starts to remember green eyes and a bright smile, he can’t recall exactly where.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter
Series: Shuffle Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624791
Comments: 27
Kudos: 376
Collections: Marvel Verse FF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2145.  
> AN: This was too long to be a Shuffle chapter so I put it alone to add more to it.

All he could see everywhere were brilliant green eyes. Everywhere he looks and every time he closes his eyes that’s all he sees, it’s like they’re haunting him. Ever since the helicarrier incident and when he closes his eyes and concentrates on those green eyes he catches a flash of a beautiful face beaming with the most amazing smile he’d ever seen and then it disappears as if it wasn’t there. 

He has no idea where he’s seen those eyes or that face, he can’t remember as much as he tries. It’s frustrating because even though he has so much unexplained longing for that image, he also has so much pain. Sometimes he convinces himself that he doesn’t want to remember and then he falls asleep and dreams about the man with those brilliant green eyes, the wonderful smile and gorgeous face. The man in his dreams also calls him Bucky, like the man who fought him on the helicarrier, Captain America. The one he was sent to kill, before his memories started to return to him. They didn’t return to him fast enough.

He’s in Bucharest when Steve finds him, they were talking in the apartment that Bucky was hiding in. Steve was trying to talk him into surrendering quietly when the flash of green eyes in his eyes every time Steve says his name prompts him to ask.

“Who’s the man with the green eyes?” Bucky watches intently, observing Steve’s reactions as his eyes first widen in surprise before they darken.

“Harry,” He starts to say before they were interrupted by the German special forces charging into the apartment.

Harry.

Harry.

Harry.

That’s all that’s going through his head as he fights his way out of the building. That name accompanied by flashes of that beautiful face is all that goes through his mind as they catch him and put him in that box, he was slowly starting to remember.

Bucky closed his eyes, blocking out the outside world for the moment as he put the broken pieces of his memories together.

_He remembered a day long gone. He remembered going home after he first enlisted. He opened a door and walked in closing it behind him. He remembers placing the bag he was carrying by that door, the smell of a home cooked meal hitting his senses. He slowly made his way towards that smell and towards the soft music playing, there he was. Wearing one of Bucky’s shirts that was two sizes too large and only covered the tops of his thighs, he was singing and dancing in sync with the music coming from the radio as he cooked. He took Bucky’s breath away as he usually did whenever the older man saw his lover so carefree._

_“Bucky!” The green eyed man exclaimed when he turned around and found his lover standing behind him. “You scared the bloody shite out of me!” The man’s English accent was more pronounced in his fright._

_“What?” Bucky smirked, his arms lifting by his side. “No welcome home hug?”_

_Harry smiled that brilliant smile that Bucky loved so much before throwing himself at the older man, his arms wrapping around Bucky’s neck and his legs around his waist._

_“Welcome home, lover boy.” Harry whispered, his face buried against Bucky’s neck._

_“What a nice welcome this is.” Bucky chuckled, voice deep as he moved his hands from around Harry’s waist to his bare thighs._

_Harry lifted his face from Bucky’s neck and locked his eyes with the steel blue eyes he loved so much. He moved one hand from its place and caressed Bucky’s cheek and kissed him softly._

_“I missed you.” He whispered against Bucky’s lips before connecting their lips with another gentle kiss and another before the older man easily slipped his tongue into his lover’s mouth and deepened the kiss._

_“Fuck, doll.” Bucky grunted as he sat his lover on the counter and moved him closer to the edge so that his crotch rubbed on his lover’s. “I missed you too.”_

_Harry moaned as Bucky moved away from his lips and placed kiss after kiss down his neck, leaving marks as he went._

_“James,” Harry breathed out as his lover reached an extremely sensitive spot. “The dinner is going to burn.”_

_“Let it.” Came the short reply before his lover disappeared between his spread thighs stopping all of Harry’s protests about the food burning. Harry couldn’t stop moaning as Bucky licked over his hole to the tip of his cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking._

_“Oh my God!” Harry yelled out when he came after Bucky deepthroated him._

_“I know I’m that good but no need to call me God.” Bucky smirked as he stood upright and saw the stunning mess his little lover became after his orgasm._

_Harry didn’t have enough blood in his brain at the moment to properly reply to that, he watch as his lover turned towards the stove and turned everything off before he grabbed the bottle of coconut oil that was by the stove and placed it on the counter for easy access. Harry could feel his cock stirring as Bucky started to remove all of his clothes before coming back and standing between Harry’s spread thighs._

_“You ready, baby doll?”_

* * *

Bucky snapped his eyes open, memory momentarily put on the side when someone sat behind the desk in front of his box and started to ask him questions about himself.

“Tell me, Bucky.” The unknown man began. “You’ve seen a great deal haven’t you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Bucky answered through his teeth, already hating the man for interrupting his memory.

“You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop.” Bucky narrowed his eyes as the man continued to talk, not knowing exactly where the man was leading the conversation. “Don’t worry, we only have to talk about one.” 

The lights suddenly turned off everywhere around him, leaving Bucky on high alert as he never moved his eyes away from the man.

“What the hell is this?” Bucky yelled out making the man chuckle before removing his glasses.

“Why don’t we discuss your home?” The man asked with a condescending smirk, raising Bucky’s hackles. “Not Romania, certainly not Brooklyn, no.” The man pulled out a journal and showed it to Bucky making his eyes widen in dread. “I mean your real home.” The man patted the journal before standing up from behind the desk and moving towards Bucky’s box.

“ ** _Longing_**.” He spoke in Russian from the journal.

“No.” Bucky whispered, pictures of green eyes flashing quickly before his eyes.

“ _ **Rusted**_.”

“Stop!” Bucky shouted, as the features of the man in his memories started to dim.

“ _ **Seventeen**_.” The man continued, not fazed by Bucky’s shouts.

“Stop!” Bucky screamed as the man became a shadow in his mind being replaced by the horrors he committed as the Winter Soldier.

“ _ **Daybreak**_.” Bucky kept screaming as the man continued saying the words to revert his mind to that of the winter soldier’s, he snapped and broke the cuffs holding him to the chair and started to bang on the door with his metal arm trying to get out and stop the man before he finished the activation sequence.

“ ** _Furnace_**.”

“ _ **Nine**_.”

“ _ **Benign**_.”

“ _ **Homecoming**_.”

“ _ **One**_.”

“ _ **Freight car**_.”

And Bucky knew no more.

* * *

_Bucky looked down at the beautiful face of his lover as he laid content on his chest humming a tune as he ran his hand up and down Bucky’s flank._

_“You know I love you, right?” His lover said, lifting his head and resting his chin against Bucky’s clavicle._

_“What brought this on?” Bucky asked, his hand moving from Harry’s back to his shoulder length hair._

_“Just wanted you to know.” Harry smiled, lifting up and kissing Bucky’s cheek before connecting their lips in a teasing kiss. “Do you love me?”_

_Bucky hummed, pulling his lover back into a deeper kiss making the younger man groan. Harry pulled back with a sigh, getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes from the floor._

_“Where are you going, baby doll?” Bucky yelled after him, quickly scrambling out of the bed and wearing his jeans on the floor. He caught up to his lover as he opened the door ready to leave, he pulled his lover back and closed the door. Trapping the younger man against it. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing is wrong.” Harry mumbled looking down, arms wrapped around his own chest._

_“Come on, doll.” Bucky cupped Harry’s face and lifted it towards his, peppering his face with soft kisses. “I know you better than that.”_

_“If you knew me better than that then you’d know what’s wrong with me.” Harry huffed, pushing Bucky away and turning his face to the side._

_Bucky looked down at his angry lover for a moment, recalling everything that happened the past few minutes before chuckling and lowering his face towards Harry’s own._

_“I love you.” He whispered next to the younger man’s ear, his lips leaving soft kisses on Harry’s cheek until the younger man turned his face and connected their lips together._

_“Took you long enough, you git.” Harry grumbled against Bucky’s lips, allowing the other man to lift him up and take him to the bedroom._

* * *

Bucky groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness, finding his metal arm trapped. He looked around, finding himself in a dark warehouse, a voice was calling out to someone from beside him then two sets of footsteps came running towards him, one of them his childhood friend.

“Steve.” He said looking up at the blond haired man.

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked, his hands crossing in front of his chest.

“Your mom’s name is Sarah.” Bucky says looking up with a cheeky smile. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” He chuckled, smiling wider.

“Can’t read that in a museum.” Steve huffed looking from Bucky to Sam.

Steve asked about the doctor and Bucky told him about everything. About Siberia and the other winter soldiers how it would be a disaster if the doctor got his hands on them and used them. They deliberated about how they were going to handle it while half of the avengers wanted to bring them down, they quickly made up a plan and decided to try their best. 

Steve deliberated with himself whether to tell his friend or not but decided to leave it until they were done with the doctor. They assembled, they fought and Steve and Bucky barely made their way to the quinjet and towards Siberia trying to catch up to the doctor before he got through with his plan.

“What’s gonna happen with your friends?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence of the quinjet.

“Whatever it is,” Steve says, sighing. “I’ll deal with it.”

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.” Bucky admits looking down, trying not to let the image of his lover overwhelm him.

“What you did all those years,” Steve turns around looking Bucky in the eyes. “It wasn’t you.”

“I know,” Bucky looks down, eyes full of pain before looking up at his friend again. “But I still did ‘em.”

* * *

After the whole debacle with Tony Stark finding out that the winter soldier killed his parents and the following fight Bucky couldn’t believe that Steve was still standing by his side, he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. Steve asked King T’challa for help with Bucky as Wakanda’s resources and technology were far superior than anyone else’s and the king was thankfully more than willing to help.

Steve excused himself from king T’Challa and moved towards his friend as they prepared him for cryogenic sleep.

“Look, Bucky.” Steve begins saying eyes averting from Bucky’s. “About Harry, I don’t know if you remember.”

“I know, Steve.” Bucky gave the other man a half hearted smile, “I remember you telling me what happened when we met again.”

“You remember?” Steve asked, feeling a bit choked up.

“They killed him because they found out about him being gay.” Bucky wished that he didn’t remember that part of his past. Now, every memory with green eyes and a bright smile brought him pain.

Bucky smiled at Steve and ruffled his hair for old times sake before they put him in the cryogenic chamber. As soon as Bucky was comfortable he closed his eyes, losing himself to green eyes and happy smiles as they put him to sleep. As much as he wished that his lover would have been still alive he couldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t there when his little lover needed him and he would never stop blaming himself. But maybe if they fix his brain he might heal a little and not be in constant pain anymore over the loss of his lover.

He could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4419 words (I’m very proud to cross my wips word count.)
> 
> A.N. This will now be a 4 chapter fic which is not what I planned at all! But my muse wouldn’t allow anything other than what she wants which is a flashback chapter which will be chapter 3 and it will include how Harry and Bucky met. Chapter four will be the end. Hopefully.

The world was strange.

He thought that he’d be used to it by now but it still liked to sucker punch him in the face every once in a while. The last thing he remembered was seeing the look of horror on Steve’s face and then he didn’t feel anything. Then he opened his eyes and he was lying on the ground just outside of Wakanda along with Sam, king T’Challa, Wanda and a tree that only spoke three words. He was just about to collect his bearings when suddenly there was a sparkling circle widening beside them before it widened and a group of people walked out and called out to them and then they were thrust into a battlefield trying to save the earth from a purple megalomaniac. One minute he and Steve were back to back fighting aliens and the next minute the aliens started to turn to dust and all around them everything the other side had was disappearing. They looked around them and were momentarily blinded by golden light. As it started to dim, the smirking face of the blonde woman with the short haircut that decimated the alien ships alone from before became clearer and in her hand was the infinity gauntlet. 

“Fuck.” Steve breathed out as the woman removed the glove calmly and handed it to a beguiled Tony Stark who stared at her with his mouth wide open. 

“Language.” Bucky reprimanded half-heartedly making Steve let out a snort before he fell on the floor laughing. Bucky looked down at his hysterically laughing soul brother before he jumped on him and they hugged each other. A few minutes later Steve and Bucky weren’t the only two on the floor as the others also joined in the victory hug.

“It’s really over!” Tony exclaimed with a burst of laughter as he hugged Pepper and Peter to his side a few steps away from them.

Steve wormed out of the pile and stood up, moving closer to the trio.

“It’s over, Tony.” Steve smiled widely at his - he doesn’t even know how to define their current relationship. “Tony, I,” He faltered not knowing what to say to the man he wronged so much.

“It’s over, Cap.” The billionaire smiled, his eyes conveying more than his words did as he moved towards the blond and patted him on the shoulder making Steve’s shoulders sag before he almost toppled the other man over in his attempt to hug him.

It was finally over.

* * *

“Fuck!” Bucky cursed as he tried to escape the rain of bullets behind him. “Sam, come in!”

“I hear you!” The other man replied in his ear immediately following the response with a few curses of his own. “Chopper ETA in ten minutes, meet at the designated spot.” 

“Copy!” The super soldier responded, easily taking down the hostiles in his way before he started running towards the dense forest.

At times like these Bucky wondered if maybe he should have gone with that break that Stark offered before he decided that going on missions were better than spending his time remembering the life he used to have or the one he was forced into. After the whole thing with Thanos instead of standing down and taking a break from all the things that happened he decided against the advice of his friends and threw himself into mission after mission. But at least he stuck to his decision all those years ago to get help from a psychiatrist about all the things he went through, courtesy of one Tony Stark who Bucky finally sat down with and talked through all the issues they had together. Everyone was still on hiatus enjoying a quiet life for the moment before they would decide if they should return to work or if they should retire. Meanwhile, he and Sam had decided to partner up on missions. Which Bucky was very thankful for as now that he had his mind on straight he didn’t fancy being alone anymore. And being with Sam while Steve was still working things out with Tony made things a lot easier for him as he got used to everything.

But right now as he tried to maneuver through trees and jumping over falling ones to reach the extraction spot, the thought of actually taking a vacation was sounding better by the minute. One glance behind his was the wrong thing to do as he suddenly found himself as if moving through thick jello before he fell on his face in front of a house that wasn’t there a second ago. 

“What the fuck?” He grunted as he tried to pick himself up before stealthily moving towards the house and looking through the window into a dark living room. “How the hell?” He asked himself, still reeling at the sudden appearance of said house. 

Bucky moved himself slowly and quietly towards where he could see a back garden, he slowly and easily made his way through the planted vegetables and fruits, trying not to step on any of the flowers until he reached the back porch and stood by the glass slide door. He tried to pry the door open as gently as he could, internally celebrating when it easily opened. Bucky walked in as quietly as he could moving across what appeared to be a kitchen and entered the living room that he previously saw from outside. He cringed when he accidently stepped on something and it squeaked, that wasn’t good. He quickly turned around when he heard the faintest sound come from behind him but before he could even react a red light blinded him and he was swept into darkness.

* * *

Bucky mentally groaned as he started to come into consciousness, this was embarrassing. He hasn’t been caught off guard like this in a very long time, it’s a good thing that Sam wasn’t with him or he would have never heard the end of it and by tomorrow all of the team would have found out, he subtly checked the restraints that wrapped around his hands behind his back and the ones tying his legs to the chair he was sitting in. He tried as much as he could not to show that he was awake as he assessed the situation he has landed his ass in. Especially, as he could feel that all the weapons he had on him were missing and even his coms weren’t there. He had no doubt that Steve would be furious when he found out. 

“I know you're awake.” A voice called out from behind him, a voice that was nothing but a whisper.

“Is that so?” He snarked, voice coming out gruff because of the mask covering the lower half of his face still.

“How were you able to enter this house?” The voice asked again and he heard footsteps moving behind him. “Who sent you?”

“Well I know it might be strange to you but I entered through the door.” Bucky inflicted so much sarcasm into his answer as he could. He should have really expected the hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back but it still made him clinch his eyes shut.

“You’re not even supposed to be able to see the house.” The man hissed in his face. 

“But I did.” Bucky grunted, opening his eyes to glare at his captor only to be struck speechless by emerald green eyes that haunted him from the moment he had started to remember. 

“And I would like to know how?” The green eyed yelled, shoving something sharp under his chin.

But Bucky couldn’t even speak and answer if he wanted to, because he was completely struck speechless as he was confronted with the face of his beloved who was supposed to be dead not to mention he was supposed to be in his eighties by now. How could this be possible? Was Steve mistaken? How did he look the same age as Bucky remembered him? Maybe it wasn’t him? Those were the questions running through his mind as the other man seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

“Answer me!” Harry shouted in his face before abruptly removing Bucky’s mask. Then he promptly gasped, stepping back. “James?”

Well, that answered Bucky’s last question.

“Is that you?” The green eyed man asked before he surged forward and cupped Bucky’s cheeks, moving his hair back as he looked deeply into Bucky’s eyes.

“Harry.” Bucky croaked out, his throat feeling very dry. The other man cried before straddling Bucky’s lap and hugging him, burying his face in Bucky’s check. “Shhh, baby doll, I’m here.” 

“Oh, love.” Harry gasped, pulling back and peppering kisses all over Bucky’s face. “I missed you so much.”

“As much as I love our reunion and this particular position.” The soldier said pulling his face back from the kisses even though it pained him to do so. “Maybe you should untie me now?”

“Oh!” Harry pulled back abruptly, his face scrunching in his guilt just as Bucky remembers him doing. That just made the older man even more choked up. Harry stood up and moved towards the back swiftly untying Bucky who as soon as he was free pounced on his supposed dead lover and crushed him against his chest. Laughing when Harry did exactly as he used to and jumped up to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Fuck, baby doll.” Bucky moved towards the couch and sat down with Harry occupying his lap, his head buried in Bucky’s neck. “How are you still alive?”

“Me?!” Harry pulled back, exclaiming. “How are YOU still alive?”

“You clearly have been out of touch with the world lately.” Bucky chuckled, laying his head against Harry’s chest and closing his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. 

“Not really,” he replied, his hands running down his lover’s shoulder length hair. Much longer than he recalled. “I’ve been hiding here ever since I got back.”

“Got back from where?” Bucky pulled his head back and looked into Harry’s eyes before looking all over his face, trying very hard to ingrain every detail back into his min.

“Well, that’s gonna be a long story.” Harry sighed before getting up and putting a bit of distance between him and Bucky in spite of the latter's protests. “I don’t even know where to start.” He shrugged looking down at the still seated soldier.

“Starting from the beginning has always been my preferred method of storytelling.” Bucky teased, making the other man chuckle, his eyes locking with Bucky’s and the super soldier could see so much pain in those eyes that he sprang up from his seat and closed the distance between them. “Hey,” He whispered, his hands cupping Harry’s cheeks as he raised the other man’s face and laid a soft kiss on each of his eyelids, then on both of his cheeks and finally laid a soft kiss on his lips swallowing the whimper the young man breathed out. “I’m here.” 

Harry sighed into the other man’s lips, opening his mouth when he felt a tongue caress his lower lip. The kiss didn’t last as long as either of them would have liked as Harry pulled back, urging Bucky to go back to sitting on the couch and the older man obliged. Bucky sat on the couch and beckoned Harry to come sit next to him. Harry fidgeted for a minute before going to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Bucky.

“Ok,” he took a deep breath before he looked at Bucky and met his eyes. “I probably should start by saying, my name is Harry James Potter. I was born on July 31st 1990 and I’m a wizard.”

* * *

Bucky really should stop being surprised by every revelation that unraveled for him with all the experiences that he had gone through over the years. But to say he wasn’t surprised would be a bald faced lie. Bucky’s face was completely blank as Harry regaled Bucky his life story from birth till he reached the age of 18. He couldn’t believe that his lover was from a hidden society that had stayed hidden from the dark ages and remained hidden through all the hardships that the world has gone through this past decade. Stories about a magic school, trolls, flying cars and dragons and so much more. He suddenly found himself springing to his feet and pacing furiously as Harry told him all about Voldemort and his deatheaters and how they have haunted his lover until he killed Voldemort in the final battle.

“Are you alright?” Harry tentatively asked his lover, his eyes following the back and forth pacing Bucky did in front of him. “Do you believe me?” He quietly asked, looking down at where his hands were clenched on his lap. He didn’t know what he would do if Bucky didn’t believe him. But he had a strong suspicion that he would. After all, Bucky himself was alive and looked somewhat the same. His long hair, bulky body and metal arm notwithstanding.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Bucky sighed, moving towards his lover’s sitting form and kneeling by his feet and taking a hold of his hands. “I don’t even have a single doubt about you not telling the truth.” He assured the other man, raising his clenched hand and laying a kiss on the back of each hand before kissing each pal, lingeringly. The hitch from above lifted one corner of Bucky’s lip, he was infinitely glad that even after all this time he still knew how to elicit such a response from his lover.

“James,” Harry breathed out, using the palm that was still being kissed to raise the older man’s face and lowered his own face to lay a gentle kiss on the older man’s lips. “I’m so happy you believe me.”

“Of course, I believe you.” Bucky chuckled against Harry’s soft lips. “After everything I went through, the existence of a magical world on our own planet shouldn’t surprise me.”

“What do you mean, everything that happened to you?” Harry pulled back from the light kisses they were exchanging to look at the older soldier, his eyes moving all over the kneeling figure. “Are you talking about all the weapons on your person and the metal arm?” He asked as he moved the hand that wasn’t cradling Bucky’s face to said arm that was very obvious from the sleeveless vest that Bucky wore.

“I would really love to talk about that,” Bucky whispered, surging forward as Harry continued to pull back from his kisses. Leading to him hovering over Harry who was laid flat on the couch with his slender legs cradling Bucky. “And I’d love to find out how exactly you ended up in the past.” He lowered his face down and nuzzled Harry’s cheek, loving the hitch of breath that came from the younger man at Bucky’s actions.

“But?” Harry breathed out, lightly gasping when Bucky moved down to his neck leaving feather light kisses there.

“But,” he hummed, biting a spot that he remembered drove his lover wild and he wasn’t disappointed when a drawn out moan came from Harry. “I really want to feel that you’re alive right now and I’m not laying somewhere passed out and imagining this.” Bucky admitted, pulling back to look at his flush faced lover.

“I know what you mean.” Harry smiled, caressing Bucky’s face with both hands. “I feel the same way.” He said before guiding Bucky’s face down and kissing him.

Bucky took that invite and smoothly glided his tongue over Harry’s lips before slipping past them when they opened. Two matching groans rose as they were each struck by the familiar taste that they had thought they’d forgotten. As much as Bucky would have loved to keep kissing the other man, he thought that he should better remove his vest armour and boots first before they could continue to do more. He detached their lips and stood up, his eyes roaming over the disheveled body of his lover as he moved quickly to remove his armour, as well as his heavy boots. Then immediately moving to help Harry remove his clothes before laying between Harry’s invitingly spread legs, his hands caressing the body he had only seen in his dreams these past years.

“God, I missed you.” Bucky groaned as Harry slipped one of his hands down Bucky’s chest to unbuckle his trousers and slipped it into wrap around Bucky’s hard cock and freed it from its place. “I missed your body and the things I used to do to it.” He breathed out, moving his lips down Harry’s bare chest until he reached a peaked nipple, which he bit softy before he soothed it with his tongue. All the while enjoying the moans that kept spilling from kiss swollen pink lips. 

“James.” Harry moaned, pulling the man back up by the hand that was clenched in Bucky’s hair to pull him into a filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongues. “I need to feel you in me so much.” 

“Don’t worry Doll,” Bucky said, rising up to sit on his knees between Harry’s legs then he took hold of Harry’s thighs and lifted him up and closer towards himself. His cock bumping against Harry’s hole before it glided up to slide against Harry’s own hard member. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky lowered his eyes to where his erection kept gliding over Harry’s hole then towards his cock then back down. He did the same thing a few times before he removed one of his hands from Harry’s thigh and wrapped it around both erections and started to jerk them together. The pre-cum that he spread from his earlier actions smoothing the movement and increasing the pleasure of both men. Harry threw his head back moaning at the pleasure that he had deprived himself from for so long offered from a hand that wasn’t his own. Bucky smirked at the pleasure that HE was the reason that made the other man moan so wantonly, he then proceeded with lowering his face to bite and suck at the offered neck. The hand that wasn’t fisting their cocks was lifted to Harry’s lips in offering and the younger man was all too happy to suck on them and coat them in his saliva as he knew where it would lead. When Bucky deemed his fingers wet enough he slipped them down and teased Harry’s furled entrance. The older man removed himself from the hickey he just made to kiss Harry’s lips, trying to distract him from the burn of the first finger entering his tight hole.

“You good?” Bucky asked, pecking all over Harry’s face as he tried to adjust to the burn of the finger slowly moving in and out of him.

“I’m good.” Harry breathed out, moaning softly as that finger came very close to touching his prostate by a centimeter. “Keep going.” Harry demanded, tapping his foot against Bucky’s trouser clad thigh making the older man chuckle before he added a second finger.

“I forgot how demanding you could be.” Bucky said before immediately grimacing as he remembered but Harry quickly pulled his face down and kissed him, chasing away the thoughts.

“Hey, I’m here now.” Harry assured, kissing him slowly and deeply. “And you have one hand around my cock and the other in my arse so I suggest you move along before I do it myself.” 

“Oh, really?” Bucky asked teasingly, tongue peaking out and teasing Harry’s lips, making the younger man hum in agreement. “Well, then I guess I’ll hold you to it.”

“What?” Harry pulled back frowning before squeaking when he was suddenly manhandled so that he was straddling Bucky’s lap while the older man leaned back and placed his hands on the couch.

“Well?” Bucky taunted with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t you say you would do it yourself?”

“You utter pillock.” Harry grumbled, shuffling forward before raising one hand and waiting.

“What are you doing?” The other man asked, confused by the action until his eyes widened when a bottle of something - which he assumed was lube - smacked against the balm of Harry’s raised hand. “Wow, that’s very handy.’’ He breathed out, watching as Harry popped open the bottle and squirted some on his right hand before he raised himself to his knees while using his left hand on Bucky’s shoulder as he reached back and started to finger himself.

“That’s it.” Bucky praised, moving his hands to Harry’s ass cheeks. Spreading them which made Harry let out a protest before groaning when Bucky’s flesh fingers joined Harry’s in spreading his hole. “You’re doing so good, baby doll.”

“Yes, I am.” Harry huffed, using his left hand to push the older man back who went willingly and wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist while the other fisted in Harry’s long hair and pulled him for a kiss. Harry obliged, tangeleing their tongues together inside Bucky’s mouth as he shuffled forward until he was flush against his lover’s bare chest. His right hand going down to steady Bucky’s erect member to make it easier for Harry to put it inside his hole. Only the tip of the member was inside him when suddenly, Bucky bit Harry’s lower lip to distract his lover as he pushed him down on his member and settled himself inside Harry’s tight hole.

“Ah!” Harry yelled out throwing his head back, his toes curling from the sensation of being suddenly filled. “You’re still an impatient prick!”

“Don’t act coy on me now, doll.” Bucky huffed a breath against Harry’s clavicle as he tried to grab his bearings. “You love it when I play dirty.”

Harry couldn’t reply as in that moment Bucky started to grind his hips up making Harry let out a drawn out whine. With both hands now on Harry’s waist Bucky started to help the younger man as he started to ride him and meet every downward move. Harry buried both hands in Bucky’s hair, raising his head from where it was placed against Harry’s chest. He licked into Bucky’s mouth and started a fight with their tongues that none of them was willing to lose, the sounds of their moans started to fill the room, their movements increasing and their rhythm faltering as they both closed into their end. It didn’t take Harry long to reach his climax, especially after Bucky sneaked a hand between their bodies to jerk him off.

“Bucky.” Harry called, voice barely a whisper from his slumped position on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yes, baby?” He answered, voice gruff as he tried not to move to not dislodge Harry from his position.

“Why are you still hard?” Harry asked, lifting his head to look at his lover who grimaced when he was faced with Harry’s raised eyebrow.

“It’s because of the super soldier serum,” He admitted. “It has enhanced my endurance. It’s one of the things that happened to me in the past.”

“Oh.” Harry breathed out, unintentionally clenching around Bucky’s cock that was still hard inside him at that thought. 

“Fuck!” Bucky threw his head back, groaning at the sensation of Harry clenching around him.

“Poor lover boy, do you want to cum?” Harry teased, smirking at the whines that seemed to increase every time Harry clenched his entrance. This looked like something he could take advantage of. “Do you want me to move?” Harry asked, rolling his hips as slowly as he could making Bucky groan at the barely there movement torturing him.

“Please!” Bucky gasped, his hands moving to gently clench Harry’s rolling hips. 

“Please, what?” Harry taunted, running his hands from around Bucky’s neck and down his chest. Slowing his movement even more to a grinding motion, even as his breath started to quicken. “Is this what you want?”

“Harry!” Bucky growled out and Harry suddenly found himself on his back on the couch looking up at his smirking lover. “It’s my turn now.” 

“Oh,fu..” Harry didn’t finish talking before he had to throw his head back and scream as Bucky snapped his hips forward straight into Harry’s prostate.

“What was that?” It was Bucky’s turn to taunt the other man. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Fuck you!” Harry shouted, his foot grinding against the couch cushions at the stimulation of Bucky’s hard thrusts.

“Looks like I’m the one doing the fucking, baby doll.” He huffed out a laugh, moving even faster as he could feel his climax approaching. He leaned down and connected their lips, hissing when Harry bit his lips roughly as payback. “That wasn’t nice.” Harry opened his lovely green eyes and glared back at him and received a smirk in response. “Time to finish.” That was the only warning Harry got before Bucky leaned back and took hold of Harry’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders nearly bending him in half as he pounded him into the couch. It didn’t take long after that for either of them to climax, Bucky placing his head against Harry’s chest as he tried to regain his breath. 

Yeah, there was no doubt in either of their minds that both of them were alive and together now.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up to the soft caresses running up and down his back. It took him a second to remember all the things that happened yesterday and when he did a smile spread on his face.

“Good morning.” Bucky greeted as he felt his lover nuzzle against his neck and sigh, voice still rough from sleep.

“Morning.” Harry replied, lifting his face up to kiss under Bucky’s jaw.

They spent a couple of minutes in silence just enjoying holding each other close after so long being apart and thinking the other was dead.

“I guess we still have a lot to talk about, right?” Harry sighed again, raising himself so that he could sit legs crossed in front of the other man, only wearing an oversized shirt that he had worn before they went to sleep to keep the night chill away. 

“I guess we do.” Bucky raised himself to sit up against the headboard, the sheets being the only thing that covered his naked lower half. He reached one hand over to take hold of one of Harry’s earning a smile from the younger man.

“Well, then. I guess I’ll start with how I ended up going back in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Instead of writing a sequel I decided to do a flashback chapter instead.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and be assured that even if I don’t respond I still read them and hold them close to my heart as they lift my spirit up high. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/silver.a.platt) for updates, sneak peeks and what I’m inspired by ;)


End file.
